vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Younger Toguro
|-|Base= |-|45%= |-|80%= |-|100%= |-|100% over 100%= |-|Young= Summary Younger Toguro, more commonly known as Toguro, was the main antagonist and the final opponent of the Dark Tournament Saga. He served as the leader of both the Apparition Gang and Team Toguro, alongside his brother, Elder Toguro, Bui and Karasu. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Toguro Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Around 70s Classification: Demon (Used to be a human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Demonic Energy and Ki Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Able to flick air with his thumb so fast it has an effect like bullets from a machine gun), Enhanced Senses (Has an acute hearing), Aura, Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb the souls of weaker humans and demons in a large radius around himself), Weapon Mastery, Skilled Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid-Low, regenerated a chunk of his arm Genkai shot off with a Reigan), Able to greatly enhance his muscles and altering his muscle structure to a prodigious extent (Allowing him to augment his physical capacity), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the aura), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Destroyed Yusuke's Reigan with a scream) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be stronger than Rinku and Suzuki) | Large Town level (Defeated Genkai and is well above both Bui and Karasu) | Large Town level (Overpowered Yusuke post absorbing Spirit Wave and without Spirit Cuffs, should be stronger than Hiei) | At least Large Town level (Stopped Yusuke's final Reigan) Speed: High Hypersonic (Should not be slower than Bui and Karasu) | High Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to Yusuke post absorbing Spirit Wave and without Spirit Cuffs) | High Hypersonic (Blitzed Kuwabara, superior to Yusuke before his final boost) | High Hypersonic (Superior to previous form) Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to carry the Dark Tournament Ring around on his back with no issue in a far weaker percentage than 30% form) | Class M (Far stronger than a form that could carry around a ring weighing over 1,000 tons on his back) | Class M | At least Class M (Completely halted the forward motion of Yusuke’s most powerful Reigan. A much weaker Reigan barreled through a thick stadium wall, a skyscraper-sized slab of concrete and a few kilometers of forest via pure momentum) Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Capable of sending his older brother flying several kilometers with a single kick and effortlessly killing normal humans with just a poke) | Large Town Class (The force of his punches cause massive craters in the ground) | Large Town Class (Sent Yusuke away with a punch) | At least Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level | Large Town level (Took absolutely no damage from Yusuke's Spirit Gun that was worth 15 kilotons of TNT) | Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range (His punches create surges in the air that destroy things), tens to hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Toguro can use his older brother as a shapeshifting tool. Intelligence: Expert martial artist, decades of combat experience against humans and demons, expert at psychological warfare, orchestrated and helped arrange the Dark Tournament. Weaknesses: Toguro literally cannot fly, and is heavily lacking in truly powerful ranged attacks other than his Finger Bullets and Deadly Arm Sweep. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Muscle Transformation:' Toguro can alter the concentration of demonic ki in his muscles, and control it so he can choose to use a specific percentage of his strength, such as 20%, 30%, etc. He can even go into an overload mode of 100%, which gives him an even greater boost to strength, speed, and durability. *'Finger Bullets:' Toguro can flick his thumb so rapidly that it creates fast and powerful air bullets like those from a machine gun, as a result of a tiny vacuum erupting from the action. *'Soul Absorption:' In order to fuel his 100% power boost, Toguro can absorb the souls of significantly weaker humans and demons around him through two openings on his shoulders. *'Deadly Arm Sweep:' Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon it contacts, or create an oblong shaped energy ball which can cause huge explosions on contact with objects in its path. This power can also be used by simply extending his arm and firing an energy blast from it, as he demonstrated against Genkai before killing her. Another possible demonstration of this power is the red energy waves that Toguro can produce while punching, one of which he used to casually destroy the entire Dark Tournament fighting ring. Key: Base Toguro | 80% Toguro | 100% Toguro | 100% over 100% Toguro Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Control Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7